wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock-a-Bye Your Bear
"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" is one of the most iconic Wiggles songs. They always sing it in live shows and in some of their videos. It made its grand debut in the first Wiggles album back in 1991. Either the Purple Wiggle falls asleep at the end of the song, or more recently, or a teddy bear mascot. This Wiggly classic was written by Anthony Field and Greg Page. Song Credits The Wiggles (album) * Written by: G Page/A Field * Published by: EMI Music * Phillip Wilcher: Piano, Vocals * Murray Cook: Bass Guitar, Vocals * Gregory Page; Lead Vocals, Hand Claps * Jeff Fatt: Emax, Snoring * Anthony Field: Vocals, Chief Kabasa Player * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Steve Promfrett * Recorded in February 1991 at Tracking Station Recording Studios, Sydney The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Written by: A. Field/G. Page * Published by: EMI * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Assistant Engineer: [[Matt Acland|Matt Varon Bon Acland]] * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * Written by: A Field, G Page * Published by: EMI Music Publishing Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by: A Field, G Page * Published by: EMI Music Publishing Australia * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner, Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Wiggledancing! * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller Play Piano with... The Wiggles (sheet music) * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Play Piano with... The Wiggles (audio) * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Written by Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Special Thanks: Chris Brooks, Tony Henry, Phil Judd, Angela Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Anthony McKenzie, Margaret Schattovits, Greg Truman Celebration! * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd. * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Greg Page * Musicians: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Tony Henry Taking Off! * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field * Guitar: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Cello: Alex Keller The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read Wiggle Around Australia * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Nursery Rhymes (video) * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Jeff McCormack * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Songwriter Credit Differences * The Wiggly Big Show inlay (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggle Time! album (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Live Hot Potatoes! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * It's Wiggle Time! (Game) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * TV Series 1 Collector's Box Set (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles (2006 Bonus CD) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Karaoke Songs 3 (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Play Piano with... The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggledancing! Live in Concert (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * TV Series 2 Collector's Box Set (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Lights, Camera, Action! (DVD Box Set) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles Show - The Pick of TV Series 4 (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - The Pick of TV Series 5 (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles' Great Adventure (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Big Birthday (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Celebration! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Hit Songs and Rarities (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Taking Off! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wake Up Lachy! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Emma's Bowtiful Day (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Rock & Roll Preschool (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Best of The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggle Around Australia (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Nursery Rhymes (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) Listen 1991 1997 Lyrics 1991 Greg: Everybody clap Everybody sing (Wiggles: la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing (Wiggles: la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Wiggles:'''Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh ("Bear's now asleep, Shh, shh, shh!" is repeated as the song fades out) 1997 '''Greg: Everybody clap Everybody sing (Greg T.: la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Greg T.:'Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing ('Greg T.: la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Greg T.:'''Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh ("Bear's now asleep, Shh, shh, shh!" is repeated as the song fades out) 2013 '''Lachy: Everybody clap Everybody sing (Wiggles: la la la la la) Bow to your partner (Emma and Simon: G'day.) Then you turn around (Wiggles:'Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing ('Wiggles: la la la la la) Bow to your partner (Emma and Simon: G'day.) Then you turn around ('Wiggles:'Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh ("Bear's now asleep, Shh, shh, shh!" is repeated as the song fades out) Trivia *In the original 1991 album version, Jeff snores at the end and Anthony says "Turn that trumpet down! Bears are trying to sleep!". *The 2013 version was actually taped in a live studio with a teddy bear mascot who is sleeping at the end until the Wiggles wake him up. This can be seen in TV Series 7. When it was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on July 20th 2017, an intro that was deleted was added. The background music from It's a Wiggly Circus and Circus Cyclists Cycling! is also played. *This song is usually one of the first songs performed in their concerts. *The instrumental track has three main versions. 1991-1996, a trumpet starts the song, from 1997 onward, an accordion starts the song, and since 2013, sometimes it starts with light piano. *The "yippee!" after "Then you turn around" wasn't yet added until 1996. *Anthony or Murray have played the guitar in this song. *On the http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Potatoes%3A_The_Best_of_The_Wiggles_(video)Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles In the bonus features, it says it has the original 1991 music video for this song, but it actually has the 1993 music video for this song. *It was the first animal song to be performed. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * The song was known as in The Wiggles inner circles as Rocka). * Greg Page partially wrote the lyrics for this song in his bathroom that go "Everybody Clap" and "Everybody Sing". * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album shows Murray and Jeff's names in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. * The Karaoke Songs 3 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * On YouTube, The original 1993 version of this song was uploaded on February 14th 2016 and the Nursery Rhymes version was uploaded on May 4th 2017. *In The Wiggles Movie the music presented features an acoustic guitar but instead Murray is playing his Red starry electric guitar. Performances/Appearances Videos *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time! *Wake Up Jeff (Live In Concert Clip) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *Wiggle Time! *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *Big Birthday *Celebration * Taking Off! * Nursery Rhymes * Wiggle Around Australia * 15 Years of Wiggly Fun! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * The Best of The Wiggles * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles TV Series Episodes *Jeff the Mechanic *Your Body *Hygiene *Fishing Time! *Dorothy's Ballet (3-second A-capella) *Making Pies *A Wiggly Mystery (Concert) *S.S Feathersword *Fruity Fun *The Gorilla Dance (live) *We Can Do So Many Things *Shh! Shh! Shh! *Toot Toot! (Live at Wigglehouse) *Professor Simon's Musical Challenge - Arabic *Simon Goes Quackers (live) *Slow Motion Anthony *Apples and Bananas * Simon's Brush With Fame * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (episode) * Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (Emma! episode) * Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery * Dancing is So Much Fun * Numerals Are Nice * Do The Twist! * Opera Singing * The Train Dance * Help Find Jeff * Picking Flowers * Soccer Fun Albums *The Wiggles *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Let's Wiggle *Wiggle Time! *Everybody Come Wiggle! *Live Hot Potatoes! *Karaoke Songs 3 *The Wiggles (2006 Bonus CD) *Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! *Hit Songs and Rarities *Celebration! *Taking Off! *The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! *Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! *The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl *The Best of The Wiggles Gallery Rock-A-ByeYourBear-CrowleHome.jpg|Crowle Home performance Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PlayschoolLearningSegment.jpg|Playschool GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Greg singing MonicaSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Monica singing JohnandMonica-Rock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|John and Monica singing the song on "Play School" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Live.jpg|1992 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids having a teddy bears picnic Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue2.jpg|"I know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing and do the actions with us?" RockaByeYourBear-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title ClareField.jpg|Clare Field SofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini MurrayPlayingClassicalGuitar.jpg|Murray playing classical guitar AnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini PandaBear.jpg|Panda bear in stroller Rock-A-ByeYourBear-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1995Live.jpg|1995 live clip Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1996Live.jpg|1996 live from Wiggledance! Live in Concert TheWigglesMovie368.png|1997 version from The Wiggles Movie TheWigglesMovie388.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini singing this song in The Wiggles Movie Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|1998 version from Wiggle Time! Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Blockbuster.jpg|Blockbuster live File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2000Live.jpg|2000 live File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2001Live.jpg|2001 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Taiwanese Song title AnniSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anni singing Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version ArthurPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing acoustic guitar Rock-a-ByeYourBear-ToysRUs.jpg|Toys R US live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Medley.jpg|2004 medley Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles World live BeccyBluegrassSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Splish Splash Big Red Boat version BrettSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Brett singing the song on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live SamSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Sam singing this song File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Extra.jpg|Extra Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip Rock-a-ByeYourBar-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012.jpg|2013 version from Taking Off! LachySingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Lachy singing this song Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013.jpg|2013 version from "Wiggly Showtime" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS studio version Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta clip Rock-A-ByeYourBear-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm performance File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Westfield Whitford City Rock-A-ByeYourBear-GoldenGrove.jpg|Golden Grove performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Hobart.jpg|Hobart performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes lve Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Arabic.jpg|Arabic version Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglyMashup.jpg|Wiggly Mashup Version Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|Dee Why RSL Club Rock-A-ByeYourBear(Original)-ReunionLive.jpg|The original 1993 clip at the Wiggles' reunion concert 102_7135.JPG|2009 live 7-24-08 Wiggles Concert 014.jpg|2008 US live August 2010 085.jpg|2010 live 9.jpg|2011 live 12027147_10155992621890212_2075526038771196819_o.jpg|2015 live 1063388604_be8f54de4b_o.jpg|2005 live 346462740_4266b95361_o.jpg|2006 UK live 9349527576_01de943e63_o.jpg|2003 live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) 22829529_10156046735177018_4941102657321197210_o.jpg|2015 version Videos File:Classic Wiggles Rock-a-bye Your Bear|Original 1993 Version File:Rock-A-Bye Your Bear|New 1998 Version File:The Wiggles Rock-a-bye Your Bear|2013 Live version File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Rock A Bye Your Bear|Nursery Rhymes Version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1991 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1991 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 songs Category:1998 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:Spanish songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure Songs Category:The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert Songs Category:It's Always Christmas With You songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs